blood_lust_animefandomcom-20200214-history
Adriana Valentyne
Past Since Adriana can remember she has been living in the Wellington Orphanage. Completely unsure why all of the other children seem to treat her differently. She can only remember blurred images of her parents and all that remains from them is her stuffed rabbit, Atrophy. Day in and day out she is tormented by the other children who reside in the orphanage along with her. They refuse to play with her, or be around her in general. Calling her names such as "demon girl" and claiming she is the daughter or Satan. The only physical abnormality that is visable are her scarlet red eyes. Being tormented for many years lead to a substanial build-up of anger and emotion. One night, the young girl had enough and lost control of herself. Transforming into the "demon" everyone had predicted she was, and killing one of the children. Not noticing until afterward, she looked upon her blood soaked hands with fearful eyes, realizing she murdered someone in cold blood. Looking up to the see one of the headmaster's calling the authorities, she immediately grabbed her stuffed animal and ran out the door into the pouring rain. It was late at night, the roads were dark and slippery. She stumbled multiple times, finally tripping over a pot hole and breaking her leg. Her stuffed animal flew onto the sidewalk, where a hand then grabbed it and pulled it into the shadows. Depression fell over her, thinking her plush would be lost forever, but then a man appeared from the shadows, walking over to her and handing her the rabbit. Smiling down on her she saw his long pure white canine teeth and knew he had to be different--just like her. She found instant comfort with the man. He then ruffled her hair and carried her off to his mansion where he raised her from the age of 6. Present The story begins when she is at the age of 16. Ten years have passed since she came to live with the man that took her in. Throughout the years he has revealed to her that he is a vampire, and therefore not human. The man she has now come to call her guardian, is Paul VanPire. A rich billonaire vampire who moved to Canada years ago upon having some conflict back home in Europe (see Paul VanPire). Adriana grew to love him in a more intimate way as she got older, later finding that her feelings were reciporcated on his end as well. She didn't know what exactly fueled her attraction, all she knew was that she couldn't shake him from the back of her mind. Though, she tried to push her feelings aside since he was thousands of years older and figured he wasn't interested in her. She saw him as a positive role model and wanted to be able to fight along side him at some point. But she currently had no training on how to use her abilities to her full potential. Paul slowly took her on missions and allowed her to try out her abilities, but she ended up being more of a burden than anything, as it was difficult to keep and eye on her and fight at the same time. Though, one day they recieved an anonymous tip from someone who told them where her parents were buried. Upon being told, they immediately set off to find the site. They were joined by the Lamron High President once they reached the caved ruins. Once inside they walked around the ruins until they came to a giant metal cross that was wedged into a pile of stone rubble. Adriana dusted off the stone and found two names engraved on it. Desario and Annabella Valentyne. Paul walked over and looked at the names, not before falling into silence. Desario had been his partner in battle as well as his previous lover--who then without warning married Annabella and left him hurt in the process. Adriana then is confronted by the souls in the skulls hanging off the chains attached to the cross. They lash out and bite into her skin, upon tasting her blood they release because she has the same blood as her father. They tell her to take the cross and weild it as a weapon as her mother did. The cross was forged by her father and in the human world it is virtually indestructable. Upon removing the cross from the stone rubble, she also aquires the skulls and chains which can be used simultaneously with the weapon.